


hide under my covers

by orphan_account



Category: BIGFLO, BIGSTAR (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Euijin finds out he has more than he ever hoped for.





	hide under my covers

 

this can't last but euijin tries not to think about it.  


 

and it's not that hard, he became an expert at pushing negative thoughts down. life taught him it's easier to pretend you're okay. even in front of yourself.  


 

everyone expects him to always look at the bright side, to always smile. so he does exactly that. he makes jokes and laughs every time gwangsuk leaves him. he tries his best to act like nothing's wrong.  


 

he doesn't think gwangsuk noticed. he hopes not. gwangsuk is a good, honest person and euijin knows the moment he realizes he's hurting him, he'll leave for good. even now, he sees guilt in his eyes sometimes. or maybe it's pity. because gwangsuk has a home to come back to and euijin has just- this. whatever it is. temporary, like everything in his life, slipping through his fingers.  


 

euijin can't stand it, he hates pity, he doesn't want anyone to look at him like that.  


 

so he pulls gwangsuk close and kisses him, hard. and he lets go of his thoughts, just focuses on the feelings. gwangsuk's lips against his, his fingers on his skin. he loves it, he can't get enough, even if it hurts him afterwards.  


 

"i like it rough," he told gwangsuk once, and gwangsuk laughed then because it sounded chessy, but he didn't forget. he always leaves marks on euijin's skin, with his teeth and with his fingers. euijin likes the bruises. they remind him that at least for now, this is real.  


 

that, and physical pain is easier to deal with and it distracts him from his thoughts.  


 

just like now. he gasps when gwangsuk bites his shoulder, he grabs fistfuls of his hair but only pulls him closer. it's both pain and pleasure and he likes it that way, it feels real. gwangsuk leaves a trail of kisses on his neck, then captures his lips. his mouth is hot and wet but it's not overbearing. the only overbearing thing is the pounding of euijin's heart.  


 

"spread your legs," gwangsuk whispers against his lips. euijin does, eagerly, he's always eager, and he wonders if maybe overly so. maybe it shows. how much he needs this, how much he needs gwangsuk. but he can't help it. he moans softly when gwangsuk stretches him with his fingers, and gwangsuk kisses him again, muffling all the sounds he makes. the kiss is sloppy but euijin loves it, loves the way all the sensation chase his worries away, if only temporarily.  


 

it becomes too much when gwangsuk adds a third finger and starts massaging his prostate, making him whine and break the kiss. they usually don't take this long with the prep, it's not necessary, and he wonders if gwangsuk wants him to come like this. he probably could, it feels so good, and his body keeps clenching around the fingers inside him each time the pleasure intensifies. but he wants gwangsuk inside him, he wants to feel full, nothing is better than that.  


 

"please, i need you…" he shuts his eyes, his face turning hot. he doesn't mind begging but right now, for some reason, he's a bit embarrassed. gwangsuk has been strangely quiet. "please fuck me."  


 

it's overwhelming, when gwangsuk finally pushes into him. he moans softly, fingers digging into gwangsuk's back as his cock slides into him, stretching him. he loves that feeling. he misses it when gwangsuk is not around; his own fingers are never enough.  


 

gwangsuk goes slower than usual and though it feels really good, it makes euijin impatiently press back against him, asking for more. gwangsuk just holds him in place, fucking him slowly. euijin is about to ask him to go harder but when his eyes meet gwangsuk's, his mind turns blank. the way gwangsuk is looking at him, eyes dark and intense and filled with some emotion euijin can't identify… he looks away, his heart pounding in his chest. what is that look about? did gwangsuk figure something out, does he know about his feelings? why is he watching him like this?  


 

he has no time to think about it because gwangsuk grips his thighs harder, pushing them up, and he finally picks up the pace. euijin moans, his head rolling to the side. gwangsuk's cock is filling him so good, brushing against his prostate with each thrust. he loves being fucked like this, hard and fast, he loves feeling used, taken. his mind turns hazy with pleasure, and before he knows it the orgasm hits him. he lies there, his breath coming out in short gasps, as gwangsuk fucks him through his high. he feels him come as well, that familiar warmth feeling him. he likes it. even if it's a bother to clean up afterwards, he likes feeling it inside him.  


 

afterwards, they lie next to each other in silence. euijin is bracing himself, knowing gwangsuk will soon leave. he never stays the night, even when his girlfriend is out of town. euijin understands. they're friends, sort of, but nothing more. waking up next to each other and eating breakfast together is just not something they do.  


 

euijin prepares himself to smile like he usually does. but gwangsuk doesn't get up. instead he turns to face him and stares at him. it's similar to that intense stare from before, but gentler. it feels like gwangsuk is trying to tell him something. euijin can't figure out what it is.  


 

"shouldn't you be going now?" he asks, smiling, his tone light.  


 

gwangsuk smiles back. the warmth in his eyes makes euijin's heart clench painfully because he knows it can't mean what he'd like it to mean. gwangsuk has been giving him those looks for a while now. like he's fond of him. but euijin knows he can never be first.  


 

"should i?"  


 

euijin smiles wider. "it's getting dark, someone as tiny as you can get lost easily."  


 

gwangsuk snorts. "shut up. and i was thinking- if you don't mind, i'll stay."  


 

euijin pauses. what does that mean? he doesn't know. he feels vulnerable, unsure, but he keeps smiling.  


 

"eh, won't your girlfriend get mad?"  


 

gwangsuk doesn't respond for a long moment, his expression somber and euijin is worried he somehow crossed the line. broke the unspoken rules. but then gwangsuk says something euijin never expected to hear.  


 

"we broke up."  


 

"what? why?"  


 

"we just… grew apart. even when she was in the city, she preferred spending time with her friends. and i didn't even feel bad about it." he shrugs. "that… and i felt like i was cheating on her."  


 

cheating? euijin frowns, confused. because they're both busy and they travel a lot, gwangsuk and his girlfriend were in an open relationship. they were exclusive romantically, but not sexually. gwangsuk's not the type to sleep around, and definitely not the type to cheat. his girlfriend knew he had sex with euijin. and as far as euijin knows, it's just him.  


 

so how could that be cheating? unless…  


 

"you- you like someone else?"  


 

gwangsuk rolls his lip between his teeth. "yeah. once i figured out how i felt i immediately told her. she wasn't even upset. i think it just wasn't meant to be."  


 

"but…who is the other girl?"  


 

gwangsuk stares at him for a moment, then laughs softly.  


 

"it's not a girl, you dumbass." he gently cups his cheek. euijin is rendered speechless; his heart feels like it's about to explode. "it's you."  


 

euijin swears he doesn't cry easily. he really doesn't, but he's tearing up right now, because he imagined hearing something like that so many times and he thought himself delusional and pathetic for it. but now it's happening for real. is it really happening?  


 

"y-you're… not kidding right?" he sniffs. "you better mean it."  


 

"i mean it. fuck, don't cry." he wipes euijin's tears away; the affection only makes him cry more. gwangsuk sees this, and he pulls him into a tight embrace. it's nice, it feels warm and safe, but it doesn't stop the tears. "i'm sorry. i wanted to tell you earlier, but i- i had to be sure, to make things clear. euijin, you really mean a lot to me. i'm serious about this."  


 

"you should call me 'hyung' you idiot," euijin mumbles. gwangsuk laughs, kissing his hair.  


 

"now you sound like yourself."  


 

euijin pulls back to look at him. gwangsuk is smiling at him, that fondness shining in his eyes, and euijin smiles back, finally not afraid to ask what it means.  


 

"what are you thinking? when you look at me like that."  


 

"that you're beautiful."  


 

gwangsuk sounds so sincere it makes euijin's heart skip a beat. he didn't think he still could get this flustered. he masks it with laughter.  


 

"i'm not." he's pretty sure he's not. especially after crying.  


 

"since when are you so modest?"  


 

euijin huffs. "well, i mean, of course i'm cute and handsome, but-"  


 

"shut up," gwangsuk says, tone fond, and he leans in to peck his lips.  


 

"just so you know," euijin says when they part, "i'm not interested in an open relationship. i'm a very… monogamous person."  


 

"you mean very jealous."  


 

euijin smiles sweetly. "yeah, jealous as hell."  


 

"let me think about it," gwangsuk sighs, but euijin doesn't have time to get worried about that reply because he's pulled in for another kiss, gwangsuk's mouth ardent and eager on his. "okay, i thought about it. let's do this."  


 

euijin laughs softly, reaching out to touch gwangsuk’s face. he still can’t fully believe this i happening. "you do know i can be a handful though."  


 

"it's okay," gwangsuk says. "i have two hands."  


 

**Author's Note:**

> i love unb's parents...  
> this fandom is still so tiny so i'm worried no one will actually read this but if someone does let me know if you liked it! thank you for reading


End file.
